The new Caryopteris cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce improved, more cold-hardy Caryopteris varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during August of 2005.
The seed parent is the commercial variety referred to as Caryopteris ‘Jason’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was selected July of 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2005 open pollination, in a seedling trial field in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at Spring Meadow Nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. during July of 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 4 successive generations. First public access to plants of the variety occurred Feb. 12, 2018 in the United States. This offer came directly or indirectly from the inventor, qualifying for the exception allowed under 102(b). Previous to this sale, although the variety may have been publicized in print, plants were not available to the public for propagation.